


A Happy Reunion

by Nymphetaminefix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphetaminefix/pseuds/Nymphetaminefix





	A Happy Reunion

It all started when my husband died. The ironborn attacked several strongholds belonging to the reach, and my husband was a sworn Lord to the Tyrells of Highgarden. They called their banners and my husband was one of the first to answer. The Reach armies were eventually victorious but there were many casualties, among them my husband. So there I was, a widow at only 28. We had no heirs so I would take over the seat of our house. I knew how to take care of most of the responsibilities, so I didn’t foresee any problems in that area.  
My husband and I had gotten married when I was young. I had been only 16 when my parents betrothed me to him. He had been 32 at the time. There had not been much passionate love between us, but we had respected and cared for each other.

About six months after his death I got a letter from the capitol informing me that the master of coin would come to visit to discuss tax rates and harvest rations. I thought this a bit odd as I could not recall this ever happening when my husband was alive, but I wasn’t going to let that perturb me.  
About a week later a man came from the capitol and introduced himself as Lord Petyr Baelish, master of coin.  
I had of course met him on earlier occasions, having been many times to the capitol before.  
I also knew the stories they told of this man. He was reportedly one of the most cunning and dangerous men in the realm.  
He had been born on the smallest of the fingers on the outskirts of the riverlands.  
His family had been poor, so they sent him as a ward to the Tullys, the ruling family of the riverlands. There he had grown up and in his teens fallen in love with Lord Hoster Tullys eldest daughter, Catelyn. He was of course not highborn enough to marry her, so she was betrothed to Brandon Stark of Winterfell.  
Petyr had challenged Brandon to a duel, but Petyr, being scrawny and not a very strong boy plus not used to wielding weapons ended up being badly wounded in the duel, and it was pity that stopped Brandon from killing him.  
He was sent away from Riverrun after this, and all the high lords and ladies had mocked him and shunned him.  
Lysa Tully, Catelyn’s sister, had been in love with Petyr, but he had never reciprocated her feelings for him.  
One night, Petyr had gotten drunk together with some other lordlings at Riverrun so much so he had to be carried to bed.  
That night Lysa had gone into his room and lain with him.  
In his drunken mind he thought it was Catelyn that was there and that she had given her maidenhood to him.  
That was probably the reason he had challenged Brandon to a duel in the first place.  
After being ousted from Winterfell he had vowed to rise higher than any of the lords, who had mocked him, by any means. And he had. He had stepped over many lords and ladies and used unscrupulous means and cunning to get to where he was now.  
I understood him though. What made all those other so called highborn better than him? He was very intelligent, and was a hard worker who took his responsibilities seriously. So I welcomed him without any qualms. 

He had arrived late in the day so I had one of the maids prepare dinner and a room for him for the night.  
I hadn’t seen him for well over a year, but he hadn’t changed much. He was tall and lean, had dark short hair and was always well dressed. What had fascinated me about him before was his voice. It was so husky, almost gravelly.  
I welcomed him in and showed him to his quarters.  
“Thank you for letting me stay the night, the weather is turning bad and Its a bit far to the nearest inn” he said.  
“Oh, it’s no trouble, I have lots of room. I wouldn’t want you to be travelling on such a night. I’m sure you’re hungry. Dinner will be ready soon. I can have some sent up if you want to eat here.”  
“Perhaps we could start discussing the taxes and such over dinner?” he asked.  
“Of course, I will have a place set for you at the table.”  
He came with me down to the dining room and we sat down and waited for dinner. A maid came and poured us some wine.  
“Mmm, that’s good wine” he said after taking a sip.  
“Yes, it’s wine from Highgarden. I like that one the best.”  
“I must take note and order some casks of this one.”  
Dinner was served, and most of the time was spent talking about taxes. It seemed pretty straight forward and I didn’t see much difference from the way it had been up until now.

We retreated to the sitting room after eating desert. We sat there and talked for a while, before he asked if I could show him around. It was quite a big castle, and it had quite a history. Aegon the conqueror himself had ordered the castle built after he conquered the reach, and many great lords had lived there since.  
We walked around for a while, before coming to the library. It was a big library, with hundreds of books.  
I stood back for a bit while he browsed some of the shelves. He had a way about him that was very appealing. I had never noticed how handsome he was before. Probably because I had been there with my husband.  
He caught me looking at him and held my gaze while smiling that wicked smile of his. I blushed at being caught, but held his gaze none the less. He walked closer to me and his proximity made me a bit nervous. Not because I was frightened of him, but because It had been a long time since a man had elicited the kinds of feelings he made me feel right then.  
“Shall we continue?” I asked before the situation could escalate into something improper.  
“Yes, of course” he answered after a short pause.  
We continued walking through the various rooms of the castle, but now there was something in the air between us. 

When I was done showing him around we went back down to the sitting room. I refilled our wine glasses and sat down in a chair opposite him.  
“Thank you for showing me around. It was very interesting” he said with a sly smile.  
“It was my pleasure” I said smiling back at him, trying to act unaffected by his presence.  
We sat and talked for a bit, and found we had lots of things in common. We had the same view about most things, and ended up having a rant about the entitled lords and ladies around the holds.

After a while I started to get a bit dizzy from the wine and got up to say good night. He stood up and took my hand. He looked into my eyes and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
The touch of his lips on my hand made brath hitch. Luckily it seemed like he did not notice.  
“Good night my lady” he said in a low voice.  
He left and went to his room. I stood there completely shaken by the way he had made me feel when his lips had touched my hand.  
I composed myself and went to get ready for bed bed.  
Sleep didn’t come easily, there was now thunder and lightning but eventually I fell into an uneasy slumber.

I ate breakfast in my room the next day.  
Afterwards I went down to the study to sort out matters of business. After about an hour there was a knock on the door and Petyr entered the room.  
“Good morning my lady. I wanted to ask you if it would be ok if I stayed another night. The weather has gotten worse and there is a thunderstorm out there”  
“Yes, that’s quite alright. I’ll have one of the maids tidy your room and set it up for another night.  
There has actually been talk of a landslide a ways up the kings road. The weather is making it difficult to fix, so you may have to stay longer.”  
“There’s another matter I wanted to talk to you about.” He closed the door and sat down in a chair.  
“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night. I got a bit carried away. It’s not often I meet someone I connect so much with. In fact it never happens. You are an enchanting woman and I can’t help the way you make me feel. But that doesn’t mean that I have the right to come into your home and make you feel uncomfortable.”  
I looked at him for a while, contemplating what I was going to say, but decided on going with the truth.  
“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. You made me feel a lot of things, but not uncomfortable. And like you, I’m not used to this either. I married my husband at 16 and have had little time to connect with other people at any level other than acquaintances.  
I have never met anyone who makes me feel like you do, and it’s frankly a little scary since I just got to know you last night. I really enjoy your company”  
He looked at me and smiled.  
“I’m glad that I didn’t totally misread the situation” he said.  
There was a knock on the door and the maid popped her head in to tell me that lunch was ready.  
We went up to lunch and nothing more was said about last night. 

Later on there was a break in the weather and he asked if I could show him around the grounds.  
There were quite a large garden and a Godswood was connected to the grounds.  
As we walked he hooked his hand in mine and made me tell him more stories about the castle.  
We came to a secluded area of the garden where there was a pavilion.  
He turned to face me. His hand went up to touch lock of hair that hung down along my cheek. He then looked into my eyes and kissed me softly. I didn’t kiss him back because I was startled and had not expected it.  
I saw that he got disappointed so I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He put a hand around my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed me deeply, making me moan.  
Our lips parted and I felt a bit ashamed for having been that forward.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself” he said, sounding out of breath.  
“Neither could I. But we really shouldn’t be doing this. Someone could see us. It’s been quite a while since my husband died, but I don’t know if it would be acceptable.”  
“No, of course. I know that. I just gave in to temptation.”  
“We should probably get inside before the rain starts up again, and I could really use a glass of wine” I said with a small laugh.  
“Yes, me to” he chuckled.  
We went inside and as soon as the door closed behind us we heard the rumble of thunder outside. The rain started pouring down again. 

We sat down in the sitting room and I had the maid bring us wine. I drank a glass down quickly and filled another. He did the same. It didn’t really help. I was still so excited from the kiss that I could hardly sit still. I squeezed my thighs tightly together and breathed heavily.  
This will never end well, I thought.  
I stood up and went over to the window. I heard him get up from his chair and walk over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel him hard against my back. He kissed my neck.  
“I want you” he whispered in my ear, as his hands travelled up my waist and up to my breasts. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and just enjoyed feeling his hands on my body.  
Suddenly we heard footsteps approaching. We leapt apart and pretended to be looking out the window.  
The maid came in and announced dinner. We thanked her and she left. We looked at each other and without a word I kissed him and went down to dinner.  
We ate mostly in silence, none of us really having an appetite for food. 

Later, we were in the sitting room having a glass of rum. We both agreed that we needed something stronger if we were to endure.  
“I can’t bear the thought of you maybe leaving tomorrow” I said after a while.  
“I must if I can. I have stayed a day longer than anticipated and they will start asking questions if I stay to long. It the road is fixed and the weather is better, I’m afraid I must leave” he said with a saddened look on his face.  
I hung my head and stared at the floor. He came over, crouched down, and put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that my eyes met his, our faces close together. He kissed me gently.  
“We will meet again. What is between us is real. Nothing can keep us apart.”  
He kissed me again, stood up and bade me a good night.  
I sat there for a while after he had gone, contemplating his words.  
I hadn’t known that this kind of passion existed. From the moment he had arrived I had felt something in the air. And, almost ashamed to even think it, I had been slightly aroused since the first time he spoke to me. It made me frustrated to feel like that and not be able to do anything about it. I had tried to slake my lust on my own, but nothing helped. Sighing, I got up and went to bed.

He left early the next morning, and there was almost no time to say goodbye. We got a small moment alone just before he left, and he kissed me goodbye. As soon as he got into his carriage I hurried inside and up to my room so that no one would see me cry.

Time went slowly by after he left. The longing was almost to much to bear. I ached for him both physically and mentally all the time. Slowly, life went back to normal and everyday life occupied my mind at least in the daytime. But at night, with nothing to distract my mind, I always thought of him. I wondered if he had it the same way, if he even thought of me anymore. Maybe he had found someone else, and had forgotten all about me.  
About one year later a letter arrived from kings landing from the king himself. I was invited to the marriage between his majesty King Renly Baratheon and Lady Margaery Tyrell. I rejoiced. I had known Margaery since she was a little girl. I was 7 years older that her, but we had had a lot of fun together when we were younger. Then I had gotten to busy with married life, and we had lost touch. I couldn’t wait to meet her and her brother again. Ser Loras Tyrell was a strapping young man of 22, and gay to boot. Everyone knew it, but no one made a fuss about it. He was kind, funny and smart, and the fact that he was gay made no harm to anyone. The fact that the king was gay as well was a less known fact, but he and Loras had a very close relationship..  
I was going to kings landing! Maybe I would get to see Petyr..  
The wedding was in one month and the they wanted me to come one week before the wedding to be a part of the festivities. There was to be a tourney, and that plus the festivities was expected to last a week.  
I started packing almost immediately, and before I knew it, the time had come to leave. 

I brought a maid along with me and travelled by boat to kings landing. The seas were calm, and we made good time.  
We arrived in Kings landing by noon the second day, and there was a carriage waiting for us at the docks when we disembarked.  
Our luggage was loaded into the carriage, and we started riding up to the red keep. The city looked much cleaner since that last time I had been there, and there weren’t as many beggars to be seen.  
I had heard king Renly had built shelters and found jobs for many of the people who had none. I was impressed with the progress he had made. Never had there been as good a king as Renly. Margaery was a perfect queen for him. She was easily the fairest maiden in the realm, and none had a better heart than her.  
We arrive at the red keep, and Margaery and Renly were waiting one the steps leading up to the castle. As I got out of the carriage, Margaery ran over to me and hugged me.  
“God’s, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How are you?”  
“I’m fine, and congratulations on bagging the king!”  
She laughed and led me over to where Renly stood, smiling.  
I curtsied, and he bowed and kissed my hand.  
“Oh, you must come and dine with us tonight! Loras and grandmother are here. They would love to meet you.”  
“I would love to! I have missed you all so much.”  
“Come to my chambers around six and well get ready together.”  
“Alright, see you then” I said, and walked off to find my chambers. 

There were many people that had arrived already, and the great hall was bustling with Lords and Ladies going to and fro.  
As I was about to round a corner to get to the stairs leading to my chambers, I stopped dead in my tracks.  
A woman behind me bumped into me. I apologised and moved out of the way.  
There he was, standing on the other side if the room speaking to Lord Tarly.  
I hoped he would turn his head and look at me, but he was immersed in his conversation.  
I figured I couldn’t linger here any longer without attracting attention, so I continued on to my chamber and got cleaned up and changed from travelling clothes to something a bit more appropriate to the occasion. 

When I got back down to the great hall he was gone, so I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air and enjoy the view.  
It was a really warm day, and many people had elected to go out and enjoy the sun.  
The garden surrounding the red keep were huge and very beautiful. I decided to go exploring.  
As I descended the stairs going down from the balcony, unheard a familiar voice coming from the bottom of the stairs.  
He was still talking with Lord Tarly, going up the stairs.  
I stopped, to see if he would notice me, and as he was about to pass me he glanced up and saw me.  
He turned to Lord Tarly and excused himself. Lord Tarly gave a little bow and continued on.  
For a long moment he just stared at me, saying nothing. Then his face broke out into a smile.  
“ You came! It’s so good to see you. For a moment there I almost didn’t believe my eyes. I though surely it must be a dream, because I’ve dreamt of it so many times.”  
“It’s lovely to see you as well! I saw you earlier in the great hall, but I had just arrived, and didn’t want to attract attention by shouting your name across the hall” I said with a small laugh.  
“Walk with me” he said, stretching out a hand. I hooked my hand in his and we walked down into the garden. He knew it like the back of his hand, and led me to this beautiful place with a benches on the wall where you could look out over the city. It was completely empty of other people.  
He took me in his arms, and kissed me hungrily. I clasped my hands around his neck and pushed my body close to his.  
Our lips parted and we both burst out laughing of joy.  
“Come with me” he said, taking my hand.  
He led me back to the castle and we entered through a side door. We went up many stairs and through a dark hallway, leading to yet more stairs.  
Finally we came to a door. He opened it and we came into a room that was beautifully furnished and neatly clean.  
As soon as the door closed, he turned to me and pushed me up against the door, kissing me passionately.  
I could feel his hard cock pushing against my stomach. I started pulling on his pants and finally got them off. I kneeled down in front of him, tracing my tongue up his cock. I closed my lips around the tip and swirled my tongue over the head as I started sucking up and down. He groaned loudly, gasping.  
He told me to stop, or else he would come. I stood up and walked over to the bed. He pulled on the lacings of my dress and it fell off. I had no underwear on.  
We laid down beside each other. He kissed my neck, then traced his lips down to my nipples. He kissed them slowly using his tongue. I felt them stiffen. His fingers found their way, he rubbed me with his thumb, and stuck one fingertip slowly inside me. I groaned with pleasure and let out a whimper as he slowly pulled his finger out and slowly slid two fingers all the way inside. I gasped for breath as he slowly slid them in and out.  
“Oh gods that feel so good! Oh I need to feel you inside me!”  
He positioned himself on top of me and I could feel the tip of his cock push against me. He slid it ever so slowly inside me, moaning as it slid inside. I pushed my hips up to meet him, and he came all the way inside. He held it there for a moment before pulling out. He continued slowly in and out and I groaned loudly, feeling the climax coming on.  
He smiled his wicked smile and pulled out of me moments before. I whimpered in disappointment.  
“Do you want to come?” he asked.  
“Yes!”  
“I will oblige if you beg” he said smirking at me devilishly sexy.  
“Oh please! I can’t bear it if I can’t have you inside me right now.”  
“Do you want me to fuck you or make love to you?”  
“Fuck me” I whispered.  
I got up on all fours.  
“Do you want me to fuck you hard?”  
“Yes!”  
He thrust himself inside me, burying deep inside me. I cried with pleasure as he thrust again and again.  
“Aah! Yes! Faster!”  
He fucked me faster and harder with every thrust and I felt myself coming really hard. I cried out in pleasure as I felt the orgasm take hold of me. I felt it in my entire body, like something was released through my skin. I felt him as he came inside me as he slammed into me.  
We collapsed onto the bed and lay there gasping for air.


End file.
